smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Moveset Neutral B - Take out the Trash Ralph puts the opponent into a garbage can, then kicks it. While the opponent is trapped inside the can it can still get up and move it around, but the speed is halved and no jumping. Some weak attacks will cause damage to the oppoenents, but no knockback and Strong Attacks will knock the can over again. To get out of the can, just simply mashing the buttons or just let Ralph taking damage to him/her. Move Origin It's based on Ralph multiple mentions about trash in the movie. The trash can appears when Fix-it Felix and him are trying to repair Vanellope's kart. Side B - Buttload of Frosting Ralph shoots coat of ice cream. While the opponent being covered, the first coat will slow him/her down. The second coat will also reverse controls. This attack does no damage, and can be done every 5 seconds. The faster is the opponent, the slower the frosting will make them. Move Origin When Ralph and Vanellope are building the car, Ralph uses an Ice Cream cannon to decorate it. Then he uses it to attack one of King Candy's guards. Up B - Nicelander Lift The Nicelanders carries Ralph. While holding Ralph, they can move back and forth and jump. If B id pressed, they will throw Ralph, who crashes creating a mud puddle. It stops the opponent from moving, But you can avoid it by jumping. In Mid Air, the Nicelanders just throw Ralph upwards, somewhat like Bill Nye. Move Origin In the ending of Fix-it Felix Jr. (The fictional game which Ralph is the villain), the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the building, falling in a mud puddle. Down B - Wreck It! Ralph rapid punches the floor, which can bury the opponents. Like Donkey Kong's Down B, you can tap B rapidly to make Ralph punching the floor during more time. Sometimes, bricks are thrown, which can also damage the opponents. On thin platforms, the bricks rain down from it. Move Origin It's based in Ralph's wrecking habilities. He uses them in many parts of the movie, including in the game he's from. Final Smash - Cola Chaos Ralph punches into the floor, sending the opponent upwards (It can only be done with one opponent), Ralph then jumps and punches him/her, sending him/her into Diet Cola Mountain. While inside, Ralph is immuned to flinch like Giga Bowser. Each time the opponent hits the walls or the ground, mentos fall down and create firey rocks that do damage (but Ralph is inmune to them). If 25 seconds is pasted or the opponent recieves more than 100%, Ralph jumps high into the sky, then he punches the top of the vulcan, raining down lots of Mentos. After that, the Diet Cola Mountain explodes and the opponent gets KOed. Ralph falls down back to the stage and hits recieving 5% damage. Taunts Down Taunt- *He facepalms while muttering* Side Taunt- "Had enough yet?" Up Taunt- "I'm gonna Wreck it!" ''Character Description'' Ralph is a heavy-handed "wrecking riot" with a heart. For 30 years, he's been doing his job as the bad guy in the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. But it's getting harder and harder to love his job when no one seems to like him for doing it. Suffering from a classic case of "bad guy fatigue" and hungry for a little "wreck-ognition", Ralph embarks on a wild adventure across an incredible arcade-game universe to prove that just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's a "bad guy." Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Male Category:Disney Category:Movie Character Category:Adults Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:American